Vol'jin
Vol'jin is the faction leader of the Darkspear Trolls, He is currently located in Grommash Hold in the Valley of Wisdom, in the orcish city of Orgrimmar. He ends the quest Quest:The Admiral's Orders (2) During Brewfest, Vol'jin will ride out of the city to the festival grounds at 6 A.M. and 6 P.M. each day for the ceremonial tapping of the keg. Players present when he does this will receive a 2 hour Brewfest Enthusiast buff that increases XP gained by 10%. See List of Orgrimmar NPCs. Biography Vol'jin is the son and former apprentice of the troll witchdoctor Sen'jin, leader of the exiled Darkspear Tribe that lived on a small island chain in Stranglethorn Vale. During this time period, the Darkspear trolls were almost wiped out by a human invasion, as well as constant murloc raids. Only through the timely intervention of Thrall and the orcs did any trolls survive. Sen'jin died bravely on the islands trying to save his people. With Sen'jin's death, Vol'jin became chief shadow hunter for the tribe. In order to repay Thrall for saving his people, Vol'jin pledged his loyalty and service to the Horde. Shortly after the orcs left, a large group of trolls also sailed for Kalimdor, but Vol'jin was not among them. Instead, Vol'jin chose to weather the Sea Witch's wrath with the rest of tribe until the time came when they could leave. Finally, a year later, they gathered up all the supplies they could and left for the new orc nation of Durotar. During the Third War, those of the Darkspear Tribe who were present fought along side the orcs against the Burning Legion without their chief, who was still on the Darkspear Isles at the time. After the war, Vol'jin settled the tribe upon the Echo Islands, just off the shores of Durotar. It wasn't long before a new threat appeared however, in the form of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's expeditionary fleet. Vol'jin aided Rexxar, Rokhan, and Chen Stormstout in evacuating the Darkspear tribe, turning the three into wyverns allowing them to attack the Alliance fleet from above, and supplying them with a squadron of troll batriders. Forced to retreat through sheer force of numbers, Vol'jin continued to aid Rexxar and Rokhan through his wise counsel, instructing Rexxar to recruit the tauren and the ogres in the fight against the humans. After helping the Horde beat back the human invasion, Vol'jin led his tribe back to the Echo Isles. It was not to last however, as a witch doctor named Zalazane used dark magic to enslave many of his Darkspear brethren, forcing Vol'jin to order the retreat to the mainland for fear his whole tribe would fall victim to the mad witch doctor. Vol'jin then founded Sen'jin Village along the southern coast of Durotar as a base with which to strike back at Zalazane. However, he was called to Orgrimmar to aid Thrall, leaving the recapture of his people's home to Master Gadrin. Though raids by the Kul Tiras marines persist in the Barrens and Durotar, these invasions are lesser threats and not directly aimed at Sen'jin Village. In World of Warcraft Vol'jin currently resides at Thrall's fortress in Orgrimmar, assisting the Warchief with sound advice and witty stratagems such as the capture of Trol'kalar for use against the trolls of Stranglethorn, all the while guiding his people to a better future. Brewfest During Brewfest, Vol'jin will ride out of the city to the festival grounds at 6 A.M. and 6 P.M. each day for the ceremonial tapping of the keg. Players present when he does this will receive a 2 hour buff that increases XP gained. Quotes Aggro You make big mistake, mon. Aggro Here come the voodoo! Aggro For the Darkspear tribe! Greeting Spirits be with you, stranger. How may I help? Greeting You come to consult the spirits? Greeting How can old Vol'jin help you? ' Tapping of the Keg at Brewfest' We will learn who the greatest brewmaster is. We know the breweries are up for the challenge. We would not have invited them otherwise. So now, let us celebrate with our fine warrior brothers! Let us count down from five. Then old Vol'jin will tap this keg and we can all decide who is the greatest of brewmasters. Ziggy Zoggy Ziggy Zoggy Oy Oy Oy^^! The keg has been tapped! The battle begins! Now raise your glasses with me, as I toast our combatants... Brew for the Horde! Drink for the Horde! ^^This is shouted by the audience and hosts of the Comedy Central series "The Man Show" before everyone drinks a beer at the show's conclusion. Both are based off a traditional German Oktoberfest drinking song that goes zicke zocke zicke zocke hoy hoy hoy! Personality and Traits The little that is known of Vol'jin suggests a wise leader whose most striking personality trait seems to be his impressive intelligence. To date Vol'jin is the only racial leader of the Horde to whom Thrall has given the distinction of requesting his presence at Grommash Hold. Vol'jin has also been shown to be very loyal, staying at the Warchief's side despite the troubles faced by his tribe. It also seems that Vol'jin is a very powerful Shadow Hunter, using voodoo to transform Rexxar, Rokhan and Chen Stormstout into invisible wyverns, a feat which has never been seen before. According to information gleaned from the quest The Admiral's Orders, he has a distrust of humans. However the dialogue was simply copy and pasted from Naz'grel who used to end the quest. http://www.goblinworkshop.com/quests/the-admirals-orders2.html External links Category:Troll quest givers Category:Major characters Category:Lore characters Category:Game characters Category:City bosses Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Unique voices